Oh darn your magical charm!
by The Black Rose Writer
Summary: Edward is lovesick over Tanya so he is sent a genie,who is Bella,she has to be his willing servant and grant him as many wishes as he needs to get Tanya.But soon Edward starts to feel something for Bella,can he use his magic charm on her to make her his?
1. Chapter 1

Tanya. To Edward, she was the incarnation of Eve, the most flawless and beautiful person on the face of the earth. Had he ever had a conversation with her? No, not exactly. But Edward didn't care; it was like some sort of pull.

"Oh god" Alice groaned. "You are so like Romeo. You fall in love every two minutes in every town we move too!" Alice complained and Edward stared at Tanya sitting at her lunch table with her friends. Edward just pushed Alice's scrunched up face as if it were blocking his view.

"Vey! Edvwud!" She whined, her lips smushed by his hand.

"Aw!" Edward hissed as Emmett hit his head, sitting down with Rosalie.

"Dude, you're drooling!" Emmett exclaimed. Edward rolled his eyes in disbelief. He didn't drool!

"You gone and become infatuated with some poor girl again, Eddie?" Rosalie cooed. Edward glared.

"Look it's not infatuation. Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yeah we believed in it until you sorta smushed our beliefs with your first love at first sight. Then your second. Then your third. You're just abusing the whole concept, now" Alice explained. Edward scoffed.

"I'm not _that_ love sick" Edward disagreed, but everyone just glared at him. Jasper sighed.

"Let's face it Edward, you're the modern Romeo"

"I'm not..." Edward started but then turned to watch Tanya get up and leave. Suddenly, she tripped over a loose foot and began to fall. Edward rushed to her rescue, cradling her in his arms. She squirmed and stood back up.

"I did _not_ trip, some looser did that on purpose" Tanya insisted, hissing. Edward grinned.

"Well I guess they think your special then" Edward smiled. Tanya stared at him.

"See you around, then" She said simply, and carried on walking. Edward sat down and sighed.

"I'm the modern Romeo"

"She didn't even thank you!" Rosalie was appalled.

"I don't care" Edward gushed, the rest of the table rolling their eyes.

It was lunch, but Edward was stuck in the library for daydreaming in English so he was placing misplaced books back as punishment for his sanity.

"Damn it" He cursed, as a book fell on his head. He looked at the book's front cover. _Disenchanted bottles of sorted words. _

"Miss Crow?" Edward called. "Where does Disenchanted bottles of sorted words go?" He asked. Miss Crow bent back from her desk and peered down into the lane Edward was in.

"Nonsense there is no book here with that title. Quit messing around and get on with it" Miss Crow snapped and leant forward again. Edward looked down at the book and sighed.

"Guess you're going in the trash my friend" he told the book apologetically. Edward had to blink to make sure he saw correctly. Before, the front cover was blank with nothing but the title in elegant script. Now, it was gold rimmed and the picture of the most beautiful crier on the front. Her sadness was beautiful, it made Edward want to cry. Edward bit his lip.

"Oh I can't throw you away" Edward decided, placing it in his bag and continued to put books in the shelves.

Edward threw his bag on his bed once he got home and sighed, sitting down on his black puffy. It felt good to be home. Oh, he remembered. He reached for his bag and pulled out that book that he kept from the library. He stroked the front cover. That girl was really something. He then stroked the spine, delicately, and opened the book.

Suddenly, a gush and purple mist escaped and covered his sight, forcing him to drop the book. Edward threw his arms in front of his until it was all clear. He looked at where he dropped the book and his mouth froze open.

"_OH _god it feels _so_ good to stretch!" A flawless and angelic voice moaned. She looked at him bizarrely.

"What?" She asked innocently. "Haven't you ever seen a genie before"?

**Guess what, I's lurv me the reviews! Tell me what you think guys, don't let Edward *cough* Romeo *cough* down!**

**THANKS ALL! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY ALL! I'M SORRY IF I HAVEN'T UPDATED ON THIS STORY YET, BUT I'M JUST LETTING YOU KNOW ABOUT MY NEW STORY, MOON BITTEN CRESCENT. I WOULD REALLY LIKE YOU ALL TO CHECK IT OUT! I'VE BEEN ABSENT FROM THIS SITE FOR AWHILE DUE TO PERSONAL REASONS, BUT NOW I'M BACK, AND I'M BACK WITH A BANG!...AND THEN EVENTUALLY A CRASH, BAMN, SNAP, BREAK...AND THEN YOU HEAR AN AMBELANCE IN THE DISTANCE...**

**CHECK MY NEW STORY OUT! MOON BITTEN CRESCENT.**


End file.
